1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial terminal crimping tool, and more particularly, to a coaxial terminal crimping tool which can be used to crimp coaxial terminals of different sizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A traditional coaxial terminal crimping tool often provides a compensation block having a semi-closed opening as shown in FIG. 1. The opening O of the compensation block corresponds to the crimping portion 42a and is formed in a U shape. Although the semi-closed opening O of the compensation block can fix a wire such that the crimping portion 42a can crimp a coaxial terminal to one end of the wire, the coaxial terminal is often not fully combined with the wire; i.e., the lower portion of the coaxial terminal is combined with the wire, but the upper portion of the coaxial terminal is not combined with the wire, because the fixable area provided by the U-shaped opening is less (since the upper portion of the opening O does not stop) and the coaxial terminal is made of a less-rigid material.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned deficiency, a compensation block having a closed opening is disclosed. However, presently a crimping tool using a compensation block with a closed opening can crimp only coaxial terminals of one single size and cannot crimp coaxial terminals of various sizes, which causes inconvenience for the user.
Therefore, it is necessary to propose a novel coaxial terminal crimping tool for crimping coaxial terminals of different sizes to solve the problems of the prior art.